Talk:Console commands
Excellent job on this page, it made me laugh a few times and it was far more informative than the wall of text that is the PDF (although the PDF is ultimately more useful). Hah, kind of hard to compete with a reference manual for breadth. But I figure I'll eventually extract every setting that's actually useful out of there. On the other hand, I turn a blind-spot to "stupid" commands like noclip, god, buddha, and sv_infinite_ammo, so it will never be complete if I'm left to my own nefarious devices. I cheat to make games harder! Denkkar 00:09, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Is possible to spawn enemies with something like a Gameshark on the 360 version?-- 23:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC) okay, I know that i'm not supposed to "necropost," but there are no Gamesharks for the 360, due to copyright or something.. Waterga74 02:16, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Special boss infected z_special_spawn_interval 45 z_exploding_limit 1 z_gas_limit 1 z_hunter_limit 1 z_minion_limit 3 It seems that these commands only control the boss infected during Versus mode, as they do nothing in single player, or do the opposite of what you think they would. I set the spawn interval to 6,000 and all the rest to 0, and I seemed to get MORE boss infected than you would expect. For example, two tanks on the apartment map instead of the usual 0 or 1. That could have been the AI Director being extra devious, though, so I don't know if it was the result of tampering with the numbers or not. What I was trying to do was remove the boss infected and increase the amount of common infected and panic events to make it more like your typical zombie movie, but I couldn't prevent the boss infected from showing up on single player. All I managed was getting mauled by 500 zombies and then squished by a tank, or three out of four survivors being incapped by smokers and hunters. If anyone knows of any commands to disable boss infected, it would be most appreciated. Thanks! --MadDawg2552 16:44, 22 February 2009 (UTC) um.. I think It was.. director_no_bosses 1 Waterga74 20:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Nope. I tested it and it only removes Tanks and Witches (Tanks still appear during the Finale). Boomers, Hunters, and Smokers still appear. It's not a big deal because they add some variety to the endless horde. I just toned down the number of regular zombies and it works out fine. It's amazing how different people play when they know there is no end to the zombies and they don't have to worry about Tanks or Witches. --MadDawg2552 14:32, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I think I saw something like director_no_specials once... try setting that to 1 Waterga74 18:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Cheats on 360??!?! Is it possible to use these cheats on the 360 version using a computor keyboard that has a USB attachement? And if so a very clear explanation on how would be much appreciated. Now, GO KILL ZOMBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!! No... I don't think there ever has been for the 360 for any games... Try buying the PC version Akkryls 12:12, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Pitch Black version Did anyone find that this cheat doesnt work for them? Cause it didn't work for me.... Waterga74 19:58, 22 March 2009 (UTC) It doesn't make the game pitch black. it only turns off the fog. XSuperGamer 15:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Mah dick - Sniper z_spawn_commands hello, i tried the z_spawn commands on 05/31/09 and they don't work console: sv_cheats 1 z_spawn boomer no boomer spawned. maybe you should check this. put sv_cheats 1 then put in z_spawn boomer not all in one :Try this. "sv_cheats 1;z_spawn boomer" The Star 03:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Console is non-existent in European version I've tried forever on my European copy of L4D. I can't bring the console up. - Cid SilverWing Make sure the console itself is enabled. You'll find it on one of the Option menu's. check the buttons, I thought it was f4 for l4d 2 but its actually ` (the key to the left of "1"), and i have also read some people have it as ~ (no need to press shift) play solo with no bosses :make a custom.cfg in cfg/ folder :then put this in it: : sv_cheats 1 : director_no_bosses 1 : director_no_specials 1 : director_no_survivor_bots 1 : director_no_mobs 1 :then "exec custom" in the console at the main menu :i succesfully remove all kind of bosses including the mobs with it :it's suitable 4 someone who wants to take an easy walk & sightseeing the zombie town alone :i guess :D Versus mode 4 people with no friends Is anybody having trouble with trying the versus mode cheats. My console always says that it does not recognize the commands vs_max_team_switches or mp_gamemode... Any ideas?--Donuthead7310 01:34, September 28, 2009 (UTC) All single player versus console codes have been patched by Valve. Why? I don't know. They don't want people training and getting good at the Infected? :P Seemed silly to me. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh well. Thanks anyways!--Donuthead7310 19:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Funny. I can still use the VS mode single play console codes. I have been doing so for a while now. XSuperGamer 15:56, November 25, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I see what you mean now. This doesn't work on L4D2. But it still works on L4D1. Tell me the ****in cheats to have in l4d2 Disabling Infected AI Yeah, so... is there any way to disable the Common Infected AI? You know, kind of like in Developer Commentary, where the CI are just there idling? DeathBlade182 20:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) You cant use the nb_blind 1 command..... Spawning Ammo Piles What if, for some reason, I want to spawn an ammo pile instead of using the "give ammo" command? Is there any way to use an ent_create command to do this. I mean I can spawn guns for myself or use "give ammo", but the AI survivors are too stupid to grab the fully loaded guns when they run out of ammo. So I want an ammo pile so they can reload during the massive battle where I spawned like 50 hordes and about 10 tanks. XSuperGamer 16:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I found out this can be done by using ent_create weapon_ammo_spawn. I just decided to put this here in case anyone else wants to know. XSuperGamer 20:35, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Spawn an box of laser sights? Does anyone know how to spawn an box of laser sights? I know how to get an laser sight to my weapon by write: upgrade_add. But i want all the bots to have a laser sight, because then they will become better to shot. repeting the command hi guys. tell me please how can I make it to auto repeat my command so i dont have to press binded key never again?? You mean for it to endlessly process your command? When would you ever need it to do that? I don't see how binding a key is that much of a hassle. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Toggle Console wont work Toggle console command wont work anymore. I used: toggleconsole "F9", it worked long time, but now it wont work. When i press F9, nothing happens, and when i write: toggleconsole "F9" to console, console disappear and still nothing happens when i press F9. Developer console wont work either, nothing happens when i press ~ or ´. Does someone know what is wrong? Answer, please. ŊυĐε 08:12, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Well well well....... I magically got it working.... 11 minutes after I sent that previous post..... ŊυĐε 08:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Playing alone in versus mode I have beign trying to play versus mode alone in Left 4 Dead 2. But there are 2 problems, 1 problem is that the bots wont move, they stay in safehouse, so I join survivors and open the door and walks out of the safehouse. But when I go back to the infected, they wont move. And the second problem is that when I'm infected, there are other infected. Which the bot is controlling, and they never stop spawning. So I have to wait 30 sec for spawning. So does anyone know how to make the bots move and how to make the Al infected stop spawning. Thanks for help! DeikO 18:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) And how do I make the bots start the panic events? They wont press on elevator buttons and staffs. DeikO 20:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I can´t make my console work I put on the "Allow Developer Console" as I should, but it wont work, i have tryied every button on my keyboard and console wont come up. Does eny one know why? B00myboy 16:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC)